spyro_the_dragon_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro Legends Season 2
A week after they are hailed as heroes by both worlds, Team Purple learn of their Elemental powers becoming upgraded by traveling across the seven continents on Earth. And when Gnasty Gnorc, Malefor, Ripto, and the other villains discover this, it's up to Team Purple to defeat them once and for all. Episode count: 10 Season 2 Episode 1: Back to School Plot: A week after they are named heroes for saving both worlds, Team Purple have settled in their normal lives in Chicago and they prepare for Noah, Hilda, and their friends' first day of school. And on the first day, Noah, Hilda, and their friends present their Team Purple allies to their school and are immediately popular by them. In the end, Team Purple, after school is out, are called back to the Dragon Realm by Ignitus for a mission update. (The villains only appear at the very end of this episode) Season 2 Episode 2: The Seven Voyages of Team Purple Plot: Upon arrival in the Dragon Temple, Team Purple are informed by Ignitus that Noah, Hilda, and their friends must upgrade their Elemental powers by receiving their Beast Elemental forms across Earth in the seven continents. Deciding to go for it, Team Purple are prepared for their mission by their loved ones helping them out with supplies, and decide to start the mission with Noah's upgrade located in the Redwood Forest of North America. However, the villains, among them Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and Malefor, discover the mission and decide to defeat Team Purple in revenge for their last defeat by going after them. In the end, Noah, after getting lost and separated with Spyro from their allies, finds the upgrade in the form of a Fire Lion Crystal, and then after reuniting with their allies, drive off the villains. Season 2 Episode 3: The Seductive Sorceress Plot: When a mysterious woman named Seylasa appears, claiming she wishes to help Team Purple with their mission, Team Purple's male heroes, except Francis, began to feel manipulated by her seductive nature, much to the female members' suspicions, all the while heading for South America, where Francis' upgrade is. But after Spyro and Cynder, as well as Noah and Megan, get into an argument about Seylasa not to be trusted, Megan and Cynder storm off in anger with Francis, only to discover Francis' upgrade in the form of the Spirit Bear Crystal in the Amazon Rainforest of South America and then learning of the Sorceress posing as Seylasa by the villains to hinder the heroes. And when they arrive to warn the male heroes, they arrive on time to see the male heroes having discovered the Sorceress' true colors as Seylasa upon seeing her attempting to stab Noah and outwitting her deadly trap she plotted against them. In the end, Team Purple defeat the Sorceress and Spyro and Cynder and Noah and Megan, under Francis' encouragement, reconcile for their argument earlier. Season 2 Episode 4: Down Under the Reef Plot: Discovering Megan's upgrade near Sydney, Australia around the Great Barrier Reef, Team Purple arrive at Sydney to find it at the Great Barrier Reef. After given permission by the coast guards to borrow their submarine to find Megan's upgrade, Team Purple are then ambushed by the villains, which ends with the submarine losing power upon being blasted by an energy blast by Malefor. Using the last of the power upon discovering Megan's upgrade in the form of a Water Nymph Crystal, Megan is able to save her and her friends from losing oxygen by using her upgraded powers to save the submarine from being stuck underwater in the ocean and once at the surface, she, with Team Purple's help, drive off the villains. In the end, Team Purple discover that Hilda's upgrade is located in Antarctica next. Season 2 Episode 5: The Arctic Circle Plot: Locating Hilda's upgrade in the center of the mythical Arctic Circle in Antarctica, Team Purple, with Ignitus and Cyril's help, brave the cold blizzards to reach it. But when the Sorceress returns with revenge against Team Purple by kidnapping Megan for a ransom over Hilda's upgrade, Team Purple discover the Sorceress is planning on killing Megan anyway if they gave her Hilda's upgrade and decide to outwit the ransom to save Megan. In the end, Hilda braves the blizzard in the center of the Arctic Circle alone when Noah and their friends couldn't get through the ice barrier, gets her upgrade in the form of the Ice Fox Crystal, and with Team Purple's help, defeats the Sorceress again and rescue Megan. Season 2 Episode 6: The Hills are Alive With the Sound of Wind Plot: Discovering Annabelle's upgrade in the Swiss Alps of Europe, Team Purple decides to climb it in order to find it. But when Ripto separates Team Purple with a rock avalanche he created with a magic blast, Annabelle's group discover the upgrade in the form of the Wind Eagle Crystal, while Noah's group are searching for Annabelle's group. In the end, Team Purple managed to reunite thanks to Annabelle calling upon the Wind Spirits to fly her group to Noah's group's location and manage to drive off Ripto just when he attempts to kill them. Season 2 Episode 7: The Dark of Night Plot: Discovering Rex's upgrade is located in the underground ruins section of the Great Wall of China in Asia, Team Purple trek through the underground tunnels to find it. But when Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc hinders them with booby traps, Team Purple, except Rex and Otis, are captured one by one by the traps. Alone, Rex and Otis decide that in order to rescue their friends, they must find Rex's upgrade, which they do in the form of the Darkness Wolf Crystal within the underground temple ruins. In the end with Rex's upgraded powers, Rex and Otis then manage to outwit the new traps in the shadows and rescue their friends from Malefor and Gnasty Gnorc. Season 2 Episode 8: The Light of Ra Plot: Locating and finding Otis' upgrade in the form of the Light Monkey Crystal within the Egyptian ruins in Africa, Team Purple earn permission by Kafir, an Egyptian tour guide who is an old friend of Annabelle's family, to enter. With Kafir's help, Team Purple are able to outwit both the ruins' booby traps and the villains and managed to get the Light Monkey Crystal. In the end, the villains almost capture Kafir and Team Purple for the upgrade, but thankfully, Otis, Annabelle, and Kafir manage to backfire the capture with help from the Light of Ra's Staff, driving the villains off. Season 2 Episode 9: The Last Upgrade Plot: After learning of Ted's upgrade being located in the center of Earth, Team Purple decide to trek through the underground caverns beneath Krakatoa which leads to the upgrade's location. But the villains unfortunately beats Team Purple to the upgrade in the form of the Earth Rabbit Crystal, only for a miracle to occur in the form of the human allies of Team Purple's upgrades intervening with their energy lassos, and Ted is able to get the Earth Rabbit Crystal. Once all eight upgrades are complete, Team Purple manages to send the villains into another dimension, trapping them in there. In the end after the villains are trapped in the other dimension, Team Purple manage to escape the underground by using a magic lava-proof boat created by Spyro and Cynder to escape Krakatoa's erupting volcano. Season 2 Episode 10: Labor Daze Plot: Celebrating Team Purple's new victory back in Chicago and the Dragon Realm, Team Purple, their friends, and families decide to celebrate Labor Day with a party at Noah and Hilda's house. After some setbacks such as finding some certain groceries for their Labor Day barbecue and Sparx nearly getting eaten by a frog, Team Purple, their friends, and allies, in the end, are able to have a great Labor Day party. (No villains appear in this episode) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Spyro the Dragon Fanmakes Category:Spyro the Dragon Parodies